Imperial Reign: The Invasion
by killerbbb
Summary: A global war epurtes in 1986 when France invades the newly formed American Empire. Can the Empire repel the French invasion or Will France take control of the lowlands?
1. Intro

A/N: IF you have already read Imperial Reign: The Great Betrayal then you know what caused the Alliance to betray the American Empire. But that story DID not say when the first stages of the betrayal began. This story will shed light on a war that forever changed the course of History.

Long ago back in the late 20th Century, a war was waged for five years. This war was a war of survival for one nation and a war for land and power for the other. The nation fighting for its very survival was the United States, a nation that would control half the world in the future while other nation was France, a nation that aided the United States in 1926 in the Celtic Wars of the 1920s. This is the story of the First American-French War, a war that will change the course of History, a tale told by the first Commander Ketchum and told by many others caught up in the fires of war. Let the tale of The Invasion be told for all to hear and know so when the history books are written, the world will know the true story of the First and only Invasion the American Empire had to deal with in its long history.


	2. Invasion

American-French border, New Detroit 7:55 A.M.

It was a beautiful Friday morning in New Detroit and people were going about their normal routines when on the outskirts of the city in a military fortress soldiers of the 1st Infantry Division looked towards France and saw an armored column heading for the city and the surrounding areas. "Oh dear Lord...it's an invasion force! Sound the alarm! I want all personal man your battle stations!" the fort commander shouted out to the garrasion. The French armored column crossed the border and started shell the fort and New Detroit. " If the Americans think they will keep land that is rightfully ours from the Celtic War of 1926 then they are sadly mistaken. We fought the Celts to the death while the Americans did nothing but take the Celtic capital. Soon France will control the lowlands and force the Americans to their knees!" the commander of the French force proclaimed.

Washington D.C. The White House 3:00 P.M.

President Lincoln was reading a report given to him by Gen. Tyler when the phone rang. "Lincoln here. What?! The French Army is attacking New Detroit and the surrounding areas?! Do we have an official declaration of war from the french government? No? But why would the do this to us after helping us defeat the Celt? Very well Commander Ketchum. Get the Defense Forces up and ready for war. I'll ask the United Nations for help and hopefully they'll declare war on the french and their Iroquois allies." Lincoln said to the Chief of Staff Commander Ketchum.

New San Francisco United States Defense Force HQ 10:00 P.M.

General Tyler stood watch over the preparations of getting defense forces ready for war. Tanks and troops were getting supplies and to start loading ammo into the tanks and trucks heading to the front to relieve the garrasion in New Detroit. "If we don't hurry this up, New Detroit will fall before the month is over. We got to get to New Detroit and defend it at all cost." Tyler said to his second in command Maj. Williams. "Well sir if we can get the new 3rd Armored Division to help us we might just be able to break through the areas the french have overrun." Maj. Williams said. As the two men talk to each other, the troops and tanks move out the front and attempt ro save New Detroit and the towns in between.

New Detroit 12:00 P.M.

The city is chaos as the french army bombards the city and the area around it. What military forces left in the city are holded up in the fortress a mile from the city limits. All the while the defenders are trying to make contact with other friendly forces in the area. "This is New Detroit Command calling Boston. This is New Detroit Command calling Boston. Dammit i can't get through to anyone sir. The french are jamming our radios and other electroics in the city." a radio controller said to Brig. General Muller. "Damn, if we don't get some reinforcements soon this whole front will cave in and the french armies can anywhere they please. We MUST hold this city at all cost or we will lost the war. Hold at all costs! Give that order to the troops over the loud speaker." Gen. Muller told the radio man. As the general walks out of the radio room another air raid takes place and bombs start to go off in and around New Detroit.


	3. Fall of New Detroit

French Army camp outside of New Detroit July 12 1986 6:00 A.M.

General Le Cair looked towards New Detroit and said to his commanders the plan of attack to take the city. "Gentlemen, this is our plan of attack: The First Royal Guards will attack from the west of New Detroit while the Fifth Armored Division will attack from the south. If the attack succeeds, New Detroit will fall in a matter of hours." He told them. "But Sir, we have reports of american reinforcements two days from here! If we fail sir and those reinforcements arrive then they will have enough men to hold the city for a long time sir" one of the field commanders said" Gentlemen, this plan will not fail. I am confident that you can capture New Detroit before the american arrive to reinforce it. You have your orders now go carry them out" Gen. Le Cair said to the field commanders. The commanders get up and give the order to their men to attack the city.

New Detroit 6:10 A.M.

The city was in chaos. The forces that were defending the city were being overrun by the French Army. Orders were being given out to the troops and civilians to evcaute the city. " All personal we are retreating from New Detroit. I repeat, we are retreating from New Detroit. Take what you can and leave what you can't take! Gen. Taylor shouted over the P.A. system to order the garasion to leave the city before the French Army captured the city and the surrounding areas. As the last soldiers left the city General Taylor and his staff got into the command car waiting outside New Detroit City Hall when a tank shell hit the building. "GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" Taylor yelled at the driver. The driver sped down the road but the tank kept firing at them when finally a shell landed near the car killing the driver and wounding the General. Taylor gets up and starts to run down the run and is almost near the allied lines when a rifle fires and the bullet hits him in the chest fatally wounding him. French troops catch up to him but they're too late to do anything for him and send his body back to HQ for proper burial.

Washington D.C. 8:00 A.M. Pentagon

Commander Joshua Ketchum was reading the latest report from the front when the phone started to ring. "Ketchum here, what is it? What? You mean to tell me General Taylor didn't report to the new Command Center in New Georgetown?" He asked the person on the other end. "Well do you know what happened to him? You do? Well, what the hell happened ti him? Killed in combat? When? During the retreat from New Detroit? My God, well thank you for informing me about this." Ketchum says and hangs up the phone. "How will I break this news to Crystal? She'll never forgive me. Why did I order him to New Detroit. I should never have sent him to New Detroit." He says to himself and looks toward the White House. "I better inform the President about lost of New Detroit and the death of Taylor. He turns to the door, puts his hat and coat on and walks out of the office.


	4. Counterstrike

Washignton D.C. Captial Building July 31 1986 12:00 P.M.

President Lincoln was giving a speech to Congress and was talking about the course of the war so far. "Ladies and Gentelmen of Congress, a grave danger threatens out nation at this hour. Our French enemies have capture New Detroit and are moving towards New Georgetown as we speak. I have asked Commander Ketchum to come up with a plan to stop the French Army, but as it is I cannot reveal the plan. I have also gone to the United Nations and have asked them for help. They have yet to reply to my request for a declaration of war. I pray that our friends from across the ocean will help us in out time of need. Thank you and God bless America." The members of Congress cheer and applauded the President as he walks down from the poduim. "Mr. President that was one hell of a speech you gave up there." said one of the congressmen. "Thank you Mr. Smith. I just hope the U.N. declares war on the French and their allies. And also I hope the plan Commander Ketchum has come up with works and halts the French advance." Lincoln stated to Senator Smith. With the speech over and Congress leaving from the building, Lincoln returns the White House to wait for news on the plan Commander Ketchum has drawn up to stop the French Army.

Ten miles from New Detroit 2:00 P.M.

Commander Ketchum was going over the plan one last time before the armies attack the french forces and attemp to take back New Detroit. Just then Ketchum's field commanders walk into the command tent. "You call for us Sir?" one of them asked. "Yes I did. Here's the plan of attack: First Army will swing around the left of the city while Third Army incircles the French First Army and traps it in this area south of the city here." he says while pointing a spot on the map. "When the French are engaged there, First and Third Armies will head or New Detroit and take it back and wait for reinforcements to arrive to garrasion the city. When the French Army is pushed out the area, the armies will wait for further orders. Until then, they will hold New Detroit and hold the line at all cost. Do you understand gentelmen?" he asked his commanders. "Sir yes sir!" they all shouted. "Very well then, let's show those frenchies what we are made of!" Ketchum shouts. With that, the commanders rally their men for the attack on New Detroit.

French Army outpost ouside of New Detroit 2:30 P.M

The french guards in the tower of the outpost were on the lookout for any enemy movement when one of them spotted a armored column head towards the city at full speed. " My lord! Sound the alarm, the Americans are stafing a counterattack!" the soldier yelled to the radio room. But it was too little too late when a tank shell crashed into the radio room and took it out. "We are cut off from command sir! The Americans are almost on top of us sir! We must retreat to the city now!" another soldier shouted to the outpost commander. "Very well then. This is Col. Picard to all forces in the area: Retreat to New Detroit! I repeat: All forces in the area retreat to New Detroit at once. We are under attack by supeoir american forces.

French Command building New Detroit City Hall 2:45 P.M.

News of the American counterattck sent shockwaves throught the french high command. They didn't expect the american to launch a counterattack so quickly. The commanding french general in New Detroit was given orders to burn down the city but with american forces so close to the city and with time running out for the french forces in the city to retreat, General Le Cair ordered a general withdraw from New Detroit. "I thought the american were on the verge of surrending the war. I didn't think they could launch a counterattack that quickly. Well, we'll be back and the next time they attack this city will burn." he says and gets in the staff car waiting for him and leaves the city.

New Detroit City Hall 3:00 P.M.

The city was in an uproar over the defeat of the french army that had occupied New Detroit for over a week. With the french pushed back to the border and american troops marching in the streets once more the city had good reason to be in an uproar. Jsu then someone shouted over the loudspeakers in city hall. : My I have your attention please? We have an important annoucment to make. This just in from the United Nations: "We the United Nations have seen the horrors the french armies have visitd on the United States and have agreed to aid the U.S. by declaring a state of war with France and her allies. From this time forward people of the United States: You are no longer alone in this war. Thank you and good luck" With that the loudspeakers go off and for a moment the crowds in the streets are quiet and then they cheer for they know now they are no longer alone in this war. They know belivie victory is in their reach. Meanwhile in side city hall, "Well what do ya know? They finally got the balls to declare war on them. Well at least we not fight them all by ourselves now. I wonder what they call this now? A world war or a global war? Well it doesn't matter what they call it now, as long as we win the war now." Gen. Tyler said to his aide. They both then walk out of the room to meet the press.


	5. Destruction of New Detroit

New Detroit, May 8th 1987 3:00 A.M.

Things were quieton the Streets of New Detroit ever since the French occupation of the city over a year ago. But there were a few alert citizens awake at thsi ungodly hour. One of those alert citizens was out for a walk in warm hours of Monday. He was just about to return home when he heard the telltale sound of bombers and fighters. Now any other person woul have thought they belonged to allied planes but the man could tell they weren't allied planes for they were coming from the east and the only place the those planes could've come was France. He ran towards the nearest Military Police outpost to warn the area an air raid was about to take place. The guard listen to him and sounded the alarm when suddenly shells start to land in the city. "JESUS! That air raid a decoy! Their attacking the city again!" Little did everyone know this attack was much bigger then the one that took New Detroit the year before. With bombs and shells going off anround the city, most of the citizens leave the city while they still can while others make a stand against the french attack. "If we can hold them, the army can get here before dawn." a man says. Just then a shell from french tank and takes out the barricade and french troops break through. As the french capture the city for the second time in the war, the french general Gen. Le Cair is informed by French High Command to burn New Detroit to the ground. "But Sir. if i burn New Detroit down, it will only inrage the americans and the United Nations as well sir!" he tells the Chief of the General Staff in Paris. "Very well sir, i shall carry out my orders but mark my words, the allied nations will have my head and yours." He says to his commanding officer in Paris and hands the radio back the radioman. "All troops...burn down New Detroit and leave nothing left for the americans to use.

Washington D.C. 4:50 A.M.

President Lincoln was in his bedroom sleeping when the phone started to ring. "Lincoln here. WHAT?! New Detroit has been destroyed by the French Army?! When did this happen? This morning at 3:00? Well, they won't get away with it that's for sure! Do everything in your power to avenge New Detroit Commander, and make sure the french never forget this day either!" Lincoln tells Commander Ketchum and hangs up the phone to get dressed to go to the war room.


	6. Nuclear Attack

Tours, France 8:16 A.M. August 6 1989

The city of Tours was bustling with people and troops on their way to frontlines. They were to reinforce the garrasion in Orleans and Caen. When the war started, French high command expected the american government to surrender the war after the lost of New Detroit but the american army launched a counteroffensive and took back New Detroit from the force that assualted it when the war began back in 86. Now three years later France was being pushed back towards her own borders and then pushed back further. With the city of Orleans cut of from all but one direction, french command gave orders to Gen. Le Cair to defend Orleans from the american army's offesive. Little did the french know, they were about to lose it all. 20 miles from Tours at a secert behind american lines, a new weapon was about to be launched at Tours. No one knew what would happen when the weapon reached its target. As the citizens of Tours go about their normal routines, the weapon is launched at Tours. The last thing most of the people see is a bright flash in the sky and the toadstool shaped cloud rising in the sky. The missile's explosion destroys everything up to 3 miles from the impact zone. As the shock wave reaches the outskirts of the city the damage is complete. In Paris, the french commanding general is reading a report on the war from the borders when a flash bulletin comes over the radio. This just in. The city of Tours has been totally destroyed by a new weapon of great power. The American Government issued a statement on the attack. This is what the American President had to say: " This morning at 8:16, the United States launched a new type of weapon of great power. This new weapon will go down in history as the atomic bomb. The bomb was fitted on a short range missile and was fired at the city of Tours. I have asked the military for a number of the amount of dead from the attack. The y total of dead exceeds 120,000 and more will die as a result of exposer to radation. I ask the french government to surrender at once or expect a rain of ruin the likes of which te world has never seen." president Lincoln stated and the reporter came back on." That was a statement from President Lincoln of the United States. the reporter said and then went off the air. " My God. A whole city gone in the blink of an eye. I just hope the americans don't have more of this atomic weapons. Gen. Perrire said to himself. He then goes downstairs to use the phone that connect the War Ministry to the Presidental Estate.

Washington D.C. August 9, 1989 5:00 A.M. White House

President Lincoln was reading the response that the French Government refusal to surrender the war." Well, it seems the french must be taught the meaning of surrender by a show of force commander. Order Gen. Tyler to pull his forces back to a safe distance from Orleans. This war will nd with their surrender and our victory." Lincoln told Commander Ketchum. "Yes sir Mr. President. I'll get a hold of him right way. When should I give the order to launch the missile sir?" Ketchum asked. "When Gen. Tyler has pulld his forces 15 miles from the city, give the order to launch the missile." Lincoln said. Ketchum then turns and heads for the radio room to order Gen. Tyler to pull back his forces 15 miles from Orleans. "Are you sure about this sir? What if the warhead doesn't go off? The we will have pulled back for nothing." Tyler asked over the phone. "Yes I'm sure about it. Pull your forces back 15 miles and await further orders." Ketchum tol Tyler over the phone. Very well sir. I'll order my men to pull back and wait for further orders." Tyler then hangs up the phone and Ketchum returns to the Pentagon and waits to give the order to launch the nuclear missile at Orleans.

Orleans, France 11:09 A.M. August 9 1989

The french garrasion in Orleans was confused as to why the american army surrounding the city was pulling back. Some thought the americans were sick of the seige and were retreating to attack elsewhere.One of the soldiers spoke out about why the american army had pulled back so far from the city. "I think they;re going to use that new weapon they have." he said. "No, that's impossible. There's no way that they have more of those atomic weapons or whatever they're calling them." No sooner did the words leave his mouth a new sun formed over the city. The soldiers had just enough time to say, " Oh shit." and the city was destroyed just like Tours and now sufered for the actions the French Command made for the nation asa a whole.

Paris, France 1:00 P.M August 9, 1989

Gen. Perrire was in his office having a meeting with Gen. Sinclair. when the radioman knocked on the door. Come in." Perrire said. The radioman walked into the room and said to the general, " Sir, the american have launched a second nuclear missile at Orleans, The city has suffered major amage but the city is still standing but the death toll is still rising sir and i have a report from Gen. Le Cair's second in command stating that Gen. Le Cair has been killed in the blast. There is no sign of his body sir." the radioman said to Gen. Perrire. "My God! Not Le Cair! It seems we cannot win the war now that the americans have those nuclear waepons. But someday soon, France will have nuclear weapon and Fracne will have her revenge! If you would excuse me gentleman but i must inform the presindet at once that we can no longer fight this war. If we go on fighting, all of France will be destroyed." Gen. Sinclair and the radioman leae the room and Perrire calls the Presidental Estate. "Mr.President, I have grave news. Orleans has been attacked with a nuclear weapon. Gen. Le Cair is dead and ther is nothing stopping the americans from capturing the city. Sir, if we don't surrender now, the american will take Orleans and burn it down to the ground for revenge after we burned down New Detroit. Very well sir, I'll order our forces to stand down so we can contact the American Government for terms of surrender." Gen. Perrire says to the president and hangs up the phone.

Washington D.C. August 14 1989

President Lincoln was talking to Commander Ketchum over the phone and was talking about the French Government's request to surrender the war to the United States. "Well commander, we won the war. We won but at a high price. But now, we've repaid the french ten fold. I just hope they don't try this again." Lincoln says to Ketchum. "Odds are sir, they'll try again but we'll be ready from them. If they so much as threaten us in the future. we'll make sure they won't threaten anyone." Ketchum tells the president and hang up the phone on the other end. Lincoln then hangs up his phone and looks out to the domed roof of the Captial Building and says, "My God have mercy on us all if the french get nuclear weapons in the future." He then turns and goes outside.

A/N: I know the dates and time are the same as those in the nuclear attacks on Japan in 1945 but i needed to give the attacks on France some reselembece to the attacks on Japan so i used the dates and times to show when the attacks took place. Let us never forget the lessones that history teaches us and may we never repeat those awful and dark days in August 1945.


	7. Victory and Peace at last

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, but more stories will follow. When i started the Imperial Reign series i had intended it to be short but i thought about and said to myself, "Why not make a series of stories telliing the stories of the nations involed in all the wars?' So here it is. The Imperial Reign series if a hit and now on to the chapter.

New Georgetown, Janurary 15th 1990 11:00 A.M.

Commander Ketchum and Gen. Tyler were inside the Army Command Center in New Georgetown waiting for the french delegation to arrive when Gen. Tyler turned to the commander. "Sir, what do we do if the French Army gets nuclear weapons? Do we get the U.N. to ban the french from using nuclear weapons?" he asked Ketchum. " I highly doubt the U.N. can stop them. It'll be up to us to stop the french from getting nuclear weapons in the future. And if they target our cities with even one missile, we target all of their with our missiles." Ketchum told him. " So ine other words a cold war between us and France sir?" Tyler asked. "No my friend, a cold war between us and the world." Ketchum stated for Tyler. Just then a group of cars appeared in the distance flying the french tricolor flag on the hoods. The cars pull up to the command center and the french delegation steps out. They see Commander KEtchum waiting for them and the salute him. "Good morning gelentmen, I hope we can put the whole affair behind us. Shall we go inside? "ketchum asked the delegation. They all go inside and sit down at the table in the meeting room. "Now, let us talk about the terms of surrender. One: All French Units are to turn in their weapons to the nearest allied base and report any and all weapon caches to the commanding officer. Two: All ships of the French Navy are to be handed over the United States for recommisioning as U.S. vessels or to be scrapped for spare parts. Three: any and all French bomber and fighters all to be handed over the alled airbases and be scrapped. Four: All French Armies under the command of the French Command are to be disbanded and what units are left in your hands are to be used only as a police force to protect French citizens inside the borders of France. And fillay, Five: The French General Staff is to be dismantled effective at 12:00 A.M. Janurary 16 1990. Do you agree by the terms of surrneder or must we go on fighting? Commander Ketchum told the french delegation. " Yse Commadner Ketchum, by the orders given to me by the President of France, I fully agree to the terms of the surrneder." With that, each person in the room signed the documnet and shook hands and prayed for a peaceful future. But as history goes on, war is unavoidable and ther will always be war between two different iideals and governments.


End file.
